


Astronomy

by no_exits



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Evie is the best girlfriend in the world, F/F, Fluff, Mal sucks at studying, What's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_exits/pseuds/no_exits
Summary: Mal needs help studying.





	Astronomy

“The stages of a helium-fusing star most closely resemble…”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”

Mal lightly dragged her fingers against her chest as she reclined against her four-poster bed, legs dangling loosely over the edge. “No, I really don’t.”

“Come on, you’re not even thinking about it.”

She sighed. “Because it’s _boring_ , E. Let’s do something else.”

Evie put her hands on her hips and raised one eyebrow authoritatively. “No. You made me promise to help you study for this quiz, so that’s what I’m going to do.” She glowered. “Whether you like it or not.”

“Okay, well, I changed my mind.” Mal pushed herself up and met Evie’s eyes with a smile. “I’ll make it worth your while if you put the flashcards down.”

Her eyebrows danced suggestively with her words, and she extended her arms forward.

After a brief hesitation, Evie dropped her arms and approached Mal with a small smile. She encroached the other girl’s space, her pace slowing as she moved ever-closer to Mal, whose smile grew exponentially to the speed of the other girl’s movement.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Evie asked, her voice soft and lowered, as she dusted her free hand against Mal’s shoulders.

“Mm, definitely,” the girl agreed, leaning forward. She could feel the radiant heat of Evie’s lips brushing against hers and her heart gave that tell-tale flutter that only the other girl was capable of inspiring.

In a husky voice, Evie drawled, “the stages of a helium-fusing star most closely resemble…”

Mal’s eyes flickered back open and her girlfriend was now a remarkably innocent distance from her face with a hard, determined gaze about her.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Mal intoned, as she fell back onto the bed. Evie remained positioned between her legs.

She continued. “A.) Proto-star, B.) Red Giant, or C.) Main Sequence.”

“I’d rather die than do astronomy right now.”

“Well now you’re just being melodramatic.” Evie sighed. “I know you know this, M.”

“I cannot believe you played me like that.”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.”

 “I just don’t see what’s in this for me.” Mal met Evie’s eyes.

“Seriously.” Evie tilted her head to the side. “You don’t know what studying for _your_ quiz does to help _you_.”

Mal smirked. “Yeah. I mean, you’re definitely getting the better end of this deal.”

“And how’s that?”

“I don’t know if you know this. I’m kind of a big deal around here.”

Evie snorted, then devolved into full laughter. Mal’s smile grew and she pushed herself back up, leaning towards the other girl.

“ _Now_ can we do something else?”

Evie bit back her smile and shook her head. “Nu-uh. I _promised_ , M. And I can’t date someone who fails astronomy. I mean, how would that look?”

Mal snickered but shrugged. “There’s always Doug.”

“Pretty sure Doug is gayer than me.”

“Not possible.”

Evie took a deep breath, composing herself in the face of a large grin. “Okay, okay. The stages of a helium-fusing star most –”

“What’s in it for me?” Mal repeated.

Evie stopped short and stared at her before rolling her eyes. She leaned forward and cupped Mal’s cheek, eliciting a smile from the smaller girl.

“For each question you get right, I’ll give you a kiss. A short, _chaste_ kiss,” she insisted, with a smile.

“I love astronomy!” Mal declared, clasping her hands together. “Now, what was that question again?”

Evie shook her head disdainfully. “Listen carefully this time. The stages of a helium-fusing star most closely resemble…”

She glanced at Mal to ensure her attentions were honed.

“A.) Proto-star, B.) Red Giant, or C.) Main Sequence.”

Mal stared back at Evie. Momentarily, her eyes wandered and swept across the floor. Evie patiently awaited her response.

Finally, Mal closed her eyes. “Uh… C? Main sequence?”

A familiar set of soft lips pecked at hers and she bolted upright with a grin.

“That was actually it?”

Evie grinned at her, still mere inches away. “Mhm. You’re smarter than you think, M.”

“No, you’re the smart one. I just have a great tutor.”

Evie worried her lower lip with a small smile. She opened her mouth, perhaps to read the next question, but was interrupted by Mal’s arms locking around her and pulling her down on top of the bed with her.

Evie shrieked, a noise that quickly devolved into laughter as Mal held her tightly in place with both arms.

“That’s not gonna be the only question on your test, y’know,” Evie reprimanded, her voice shaky with laughter.

“I know,” Mal replied, cupping her face and nudging her nose against Evie’s as she closed her eyes. “I just love astronomy so damn much. I couldn’t take being around her anymore and not doing anything about it.”

“Oh, really now?”

“Mhm.” Mal’s eyes opened lazily and she appraised her girlfriend with a smirk. “You know, E. You and me? We’ve got –”

“If you say Chemistry right now I’m breaking up with you.”

Mal considered the girl above her, shrugged, and drew her down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing I never write fluff!! This is strange!! Hope you enjoyed anyway!!


End file.
